


[Podfic] Friendship Bracelet

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [1]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BFFs, F/F, Gen, Hair, Haircuts, Multipod, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Piscaria's story read aloud: "If Claudia is determined to chop into all that gorgeous hair tonight, without waiting for a beauty parlor to open, then who better to do it than Stacey?"
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Stacey McGill, Claudia Kishi/Stacey McGill
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship Bracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33457) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 
  * Inspired by [Friendship Bracelet [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991193) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> This is a near-simultaneous release with blackglass's podfic of the same story for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks for the lovely story and for blanket permission, Piscaria! And thanks, Blackglass, for finding and recommending it!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Friendship+Bracelet.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 4:55 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
